Latika
Latika is the heroine from the movie Oscar-winning movie Slumdog Millionaire. Biography Latika starts off as an orphan girl living in the slums of Mumbai. She first comes across Jamal when he invites her to join him in his home despite his brother Salim's objections. Like her new friend, Latika suffers unjust mistreatment and abuse. Jamal is taught to sing, while Salim is recruited to kidnap children after the three of them are captured by Maman, a cruel gangster who raises street children to be beggars. Latika is as couragious as she is kind, like when she saves an infant and puts chilies on Salim's privates. The three of them escape, but Salim, envious of Jamal's relationship with Latika, deliberately leaves her behind to be captured by gangsters. Jamal and Latika discover that Latika was raised by Maman and rescue her. Salim kills Maman but gets a job from Javed, an evil Mumbai crime lord and Maman's rival. As soon as they arrive at their hotel room, Salim orders Jamal to leave him and Latika alone. Jamal refuses and Salim pulls his gun on him. He leaves after Latika convinces him to go away so he wouldn't get hurt. One day, Jamal confesses his love for Latika after he finds her and Salim with Javed. After a while, Latika escapes meets Jamal at the train station but is recaptured by Javed's thugs. Salim slashes her face with a knife as punishment. That is when Jamal decides to win her heart by serving as a contestant on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. After Jamal tells the police the story of his life when he is interrogated for cheating, the chief allows him to win the prize winning show. Latika escapes, courtesy of Salim, who has a change of heart. Jamal wins the final round and as he does, Salim unselfishly gives up his life for his brother when he turns against Javed and shoots him, only to be killed by the crime lord's men. Latika is reunited with Jamal at the train station. They kiss and dance to the song "Jai Ho." Trivia *Latika is played by Freida Pinto, who was an Indian model. This was her first role in a film. *Rubina Ali, who played Latika as a child, is a real slum girl. Her dream of becoming a star came true when she starred in Slumdog Millionaire, which won five Oscars including Best Picture. Gallery Latika as a little girl.png|Latika as a little girl Latika smiling proudly.png|Latika smiling Latika reunited with Jamal.jpg|Latika reunited with Jamal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Amazons Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Life Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Rated R heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:In love heroes Category:India Category:Pure of heart Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Street Urchins Category:Heroes Who Lived In Poverty Category:Former Slaves Category:Feminists Category:Troublemakers Category:Slumdog Millionaire Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Humans Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Bond Creator